Good Times in Victorian England
by Cat or Catherine aka Flute
Summary: A pre-teen living in modern-day England is somehow transported to the world of Kuroshitsuji in Victorian times through a certain creepy old doll shop. Now what will become of her? Slight Finny x OC and Ciel x OC. Rated T because I'm paranoid. :P
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well. Kuroshitsuji is my new obsession lately, so I'm going to try to write as many fanfics as possible. :P I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I'm just a fan who has no life. x.x Reviews make me smile like Finny! xD Critique is of course always welcome. C: Oh, and I'm almost done with chap 3, by the way! But first I've got to get the first two up and finish writing the third… x.x But anyway! Enjoy~

I followed the mysterious music down a side alley, my heels clicking against the concrete. "Curiosity killed the cat" kept resounding in my mind, but of course I paid no attention and pushed my feet forward anyway.

The music was getting louder as I walked along. It was to the tune of "London Bridge is Falling Down". As I reached an ominous doll shop, I began to grow very uneasy, but I was drawn to the music.

No sooner had I walked inside, though, than I barely had time to just glimpse the face of a freaky-looking man in a top hat before I was yanked out the window and gently lowered onto the ground.

"W-what the-?" I stammered, suddenly finding myself looking into a pair of childish and warm blue-green eyes. I tried not to blush furiously and crossed my arms over my black-lace-clad chest. (Yes, that's right, I had indeed been wearing a dress the whole time. One of the very rare occasions you will actually catch me in one.)

The boy backed up quickly, blushing slightly, then lifted me into his arms and took off running.

"No time," my rescuer called down to me, in an actual British accent, no less, which meant he was born here, unlike me. Did I mention I was born in stupid, drab old Mississippi? Nothing ever goes on there. "I'll explain later. My name's Finny. I'll sneak you off to bed somehow for tonight, but tomorrow you'll have to speak to Master, alright?"

I nodded, somewhat baffled. "Thanks for saving me."

"Oh, don't mention it. I'm just glad we finally caught him in the act is all," Finny responded grimly.

If becoming any more confused at that moment was possible for me, I did. I had no idea what was going on.

A few more seconds and we arrived at a small carriage with three other people inside. One was a red-haired girl with glasses dressed in maids' attire, the second was a man with short blond hair and light blue eyes smoking a cigarette. The third was a very small old man with a monocle and dressed in a suit, seated at the front and steering the horses.

" Oi, Finny," Cigarette Guy (who also had a British accent) lectured, glaring, "Can't you stop acting like a loon for two minutes, just long enough to perform a simple task? Bloody hell. Anyway… Hullo… I'm Baldroy, the cook, I'm sure you already know who Finny is, and this is Mey-Rin and Tanaka," he added flatly, gesturing to the old man and the girl.

"Um… Hi everyone… Vanessa Williams. Nice to meet you," I replied shakily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna…" My voice trailed off as my head hit Finny's shoulder and I fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, since someone reviewed threatening my life, I suppose I'll continue this now XD Forgive me for being a Gemini, we develop but never create, hence I never find the motivation to continue fics so they always end up half-finished... PUSH, JULIETTE, PUSH! XD So. Without further ado. DISCLAIMER: Juliette does not, in any way, shape, or form, own Kuroshitsuji or the characters. They belong to Yana Toboso and FUNimation and whoever the hell else. Lol.

The next morning, I awoke in a small chamber which I supposed was a bedroom, because it had three beds, and I was laying in one of them. I noticed I was still wearing the dress from last night, which made me blush. I hated all things feminine. (Yes, I know, Mary-Sue-ish, Rebellious Princess Syndrome, but so do I irl, and this OC is modeled after me, so shut up :/)

I whipped my hair out of my face and attempted to climb out of bed sluggishly. I finally made it to the door and flung it open, looking around for any other civilization that might be hiding in this place. It didn't take long for me to find some. The four servants from last night, minus the old man, Tanaka, were bustling about, breaking things, yelling, "I'm sorry!" and occasionally glancing at me through the corner of their eyes.

I decided to go and get some breakfast, at least, so I walked out of the room and into the rest of the house. I gulped. _It's furking huge._ The better to play hide and seek in. I grinned, looking around for the kitchen.

Finny suddenly ran up to me, grinning ear to ear. "Oh! You're awake! Sebastian told us to get everything nice and pretty for you, and he already made you breakfast; come on!" With that, he dragged into another room, which I soon learned was the dining room, to be greeted with a stack of delicious-looking blueberry pancakes. My mouth began to water uncontrollably.

_How did this Sebastian guy know they were my favorite? Oh well, I don't give a furk! Those look so good! I'm gonna totally stuff my face in them and-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Mey-Rin pushing me into a chair and handing me silverware. "Thank you," I said, nodding to her.

I finished the pancakes in no time, and God, were they everything I'd hoped they be! Whoever this 'Sebastian' is, he must be super good at cooking, and I love a man who can cook!

(Juliette is getting very hungry while writing this. XD)

Later on that day, I finally met Sebastian, and the 'Master' of it all, apparently called Ciel Phantomhive. It was while I was braiding my hair that Sebastian called me into Ciel's room to come 'have a talk'.

I gulped. _A talk? What talk? Did I do something wrong? Am I being kicked out? SHITSHITSHITSHIT!_

I shook the thoughts from my mind and forced my feet to move once again, just like I did last night. I trudged all the way up the hallway to Ciel's room and walked in quietly. "Y-yes?"

Sebastian regarded me with a quizzical and amused expression, as if I were a pet he was considering adopting or something else freakish and weird he had in mind. "We think you may be our secret weapon."


End file.
